


Between flashes of Lighting

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is remembered in flashed, in moments that define events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between flashes of Lighting

The thing Alex would remember most was the feeling of George behind him.

He barely even saw the mugger turn and run or even the girls running to them. Everything focused on George’s side and the rip in the tux with blood spreading from the wound.

Alex remembered the feel of the brick wall as he helped George down to the ground as the girls reached them. But lastly he remember the look on George’s face as the other man pressed his hands against his stomach as blood pumped thought George’s fingers.

All Alex could think was shouldn’t this hurt?

***

Red, dark blood pouring from Alex’s stomach, that’s what George would remember most from those moments.

The look of surprise in Alex’s eyes when Alex looked down and saw his own blood pouring through George’s fingers, George remembers the pain in his side as he jumped up to catch Alex when Alex’s knees buckled and gave.

And he will always remember the feeling of helplessness as Izzie pulled him back from Alex to deal with his side and let others, trusted others to save Alex when all he could do was watch unable to use his own skills and knowledge.

***

Her own scream, her own voice calling out Alex’s name that is what Tess would remember most.

She knows she didn’t scream the whole time, but that’s what she remembered most about those few minutes. She’d be around the nation, around the world, and yet she’d never seen anything like this. The blood on the sidewalk, along the brick wall, the streets and car, everywhere, so much …

They needed help, more doctors, more experienced doctors. Tess didn’t even remember how she got to the ballroom, how she got the strength or stamina but she remembered bursting into the ballroom.

***

We all have choices to make, actions to choose, as a surgeon those actions, those choices, can save lives or end them.

But we don’t make those choices alone; we make them with our past. Knowing that last time using the 10 blade left a smaller scar then a 12 blade.

But they also hurt you, the first time you try to remove that tumor they died but that isn’t always have to be. Sometimes you win. But if you let your past hold you back, choose for you…you’d never know what could have been, what life may have saved.

***

Bailey knew she was going to ruin her dress, she remembered knowing that, knowing it the moment she bought it.

But she never thought it would be with the blood of her own intern. When Tess Valenti had run into the ballroom she’s thrown off her heels and had run down the stairs as fast as she could, only Shepherd and Yang keeping up with her. And when she reached the sidewalk she knew she wasn’t losing any of her interns, her dress be damned Karev was her intern and he was going to becoming a fine doctor damn it.

***

Cristina’s first thought was this is going to need surgery, second was that this wasn’t what she had in mind when she thought she’s take anything if it meant she got to scrub in.

But she didn’t have time for any of those thoughts once she reached Alex’s side where Meredith already knelt. Cristina listened as Meredith filled them in on what she knew, her mind filling with all the things she could do if only she had an OR or even a trauma room, something more then just her hands, She just hadn’t learned enough to prepare for this.

***

Izzie just remembered talking to George as they got him to the hospital.

“Why didn’t you tell us, why didn’t you tell me? Really George did you think you could not tell me? Did you think I wouldn’t want to be your friend? Is that what you thought I’d do? I’d never do that, we’re friends. Now I have to say your choice of Alex, that, I’m not sure about. Evil spawn himself. Maybe he’s deeper then I thought but….next time you tell me, This is karma George. Yeah, karma, look it up…but you’ll be fine, Alex will be fine.”

***

Derek remembers planning, planning out how to save one of his students life, the life of his girlfriends friend.

“I need an OR, now. I want it prepped and ready the moment that Bailey and I get thought those doors,” he ordered over the ambulance radio as they neared the hospital.

It wasn’t often that he had a fellow surgeon, a friend, on the table and it was always the same feelings and thoughts. Wondering if he can save him, will them still able to be a surgeon when he was done or would he take that away from them.

***

Aaron wouldn’t remember anything.

He just needed money to pay his bills. No one was going to get hurt, he orders them to hand over their money and they would, then he walked away, simple.

That’s what should happen, he had it planned, but they didn’t, and then those girls came out and the yell then the bang.

He hadn’t meant to, he hadn’t wanted to. He had to run. He had to get away. What’s why he ran into the street. That’s why he didn’t see the car coming at him.

And that’s why he would remember nothing else.

***

Kyle remembered knowing he was in love and he loved, that was his last thought.

He saw it coming when he saw the car crash into the road and the windshield come off the car. And he knew the window shards was coming right to him, he just knew.

Kyle did the only thing he could, he curled himself around Alex and looked Alex in the eyes and whispered ‘I love you’ and smiled as he grabbed Alex’s hand in his own, felt their rings touch, one last perfect moment, in love and being loved.

Then he felt the glass.


End file.
